


Shining ray

by alraunechan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, RenAo Week, Shower Sex, drunk aoba is a butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alraunechan/pseuds/alraunechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Ren, there's no such thing as a day that isn't special, but perhaps some days are more special than others. Pure RenAo birthday fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining ray

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of RenAo Week: Birthday. I was too busy to contribute anything other than this fic ;n;  
> Self beta'd  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY BABIES!

Normally, I would awaken to the chirping of birds outside the window, but today it was raining. Outside, I hear the plinking noises of a heavy rain. As I open my eyes, I realize what today is.

I turn my head to look beside me and see the gentle rise and fall of Aoba’s breathing as he sleeps. I smile to myself, and restrain the urge to kiss him. I know from experience that he’s a heavy sleeper, so I decide to brush some of the hair out of his face instead. As I thought, it doesn’t seem to faze him. I get up from the bed quietly and head into the bathroom to wake myself up.

When I get downstairs, I notice Tae is on the sofa in the living room already watching tv.

I poke my head in to greet her, “Good morning, Tae.”

She turns slightly to look at me and I see her lips pull into a grin. “Happy Birthday, Ren.”

I blush at that. “Thank you, Tae,” I bow.

“Is Aoba still asleep?” she asks, seeming to already know the answer.

“Yes, it doesn’t seem he’ll be up very soon,” I nod.

“Honestly, that boy could stand to be more like you,” she smirks.

I never know quite how to respond to her jabs since becoming human and feel rather sheepish at this.

She stands up from the sofa and I watch her wave me into the kitchen after her.

“Clear the table and take out the trash while I start breakfast,” she tells me without looking at me while she opens the refrigerator.

Without hesitating, I begin putting away the bottles of sauce and salt & pepper shakers that were left out after dinner last night. I notice that the rain has somewhat let up and grab the trash bag from the kitchen. I put on a light jacket from the coat rack at the entrance and walk outside towards the trash can.

Upon reentering the kitchen, Tae lets me know I can head back upstairs.

“Make sure my stupid grandson doesn’t oversleep, Ren,” I hear her call as I ascend the staircase to our room.

Quietly, I peek into the bedroom to see that Aoba has shifted into a fetal position between the covers so I turn to the bathroom to shower before waking him up.

 

After drying my hair, I step back into the bedroom to see Aoba’s limbs practically spilling off the bed with his mouth hanging open. I can’t help thinking how cute he is and am forced to stifle a chuckle to myself.

I kneel before the bed and whisper to him, “Aoba, it’s morning. Time to get up.”

He shifts slightly and his brow furrows.

“Aoba, wake up. It’s time for breakfast.” Just as I finish that statement, I hear Tae call from downstairs confirming that breakfast is ready.

Feeling that I should really wake him up now, I lean in to press a kiss to his nose.

“Aoba.” I brush his bangs back over his forehead and trail kisses over his sleeping face.

“Mmmmhrmnngh…,” escapes from his mouth as he begins to wake up.

“..’Morning, Ren,” he smiles at me, eyes half-lidded.

“You’d better get up before Tae starts yelling, Aoba,” I tease.

“…urk. Geez, Ren, let a guy wake up before you start threatening him,” he smirks at me sleepily.

When he finally opens his eyes and stands up to stretch, I grab his waist and pull him close to whisper “Happy Birthday,” in his ear.

“Who’s birthday?” he turns to me, confused.

I look at him blankly before laughter bubbles up to my throat.

“Pfft! Yours, Aoba!” I look at him incredulously.

He grins back at me with his toothy grin and says, “Happy Birthday, Ren!”

He shifts in my arms to face me and puts his arms around my neck.

“Hehe, I promise I didn’t forget. I’m just not awake yet,” he smiles and then presses his lips lightly to my cheek.

“Okay, let’s hurry down for breakfast before Granny really lets me have it.”

I nod in response and follow him hurriedly out of the room and down the stairs.

“’Morning, Granny,” he smiles widely at Tae.

She turns away from the stove and swings her spatula at Aoba angrily.

“About time you got up, lazy bum. Ren’s been up for a while and already helped me around the house, you know.”

Aoba smiles proudly at me and responds with, “That’s great Ren! See, Granny? I don’t even need to wake up early.”

She grumbles at him frustratedly, “…Honestly.”

“Hehe,” Aoba smiles and grabs three plates to set for us as I pick out our chopsticks and teacups.

Breakfast passes in peace as we chat idly about things like the weather and the work-week. I still don’t leave the house by myself very often, but I feel like I’ve gotten the hang of running errands for Tae.

 

By the time we’ve finished cleaning up the breakfast table, it’s raining again. We both head upstairs and Aoba goes to shower. When he comes back into the bedroom, he closes the door behind him and looks out the window, whose blinds had been pulled open this morning

“Aaah ah,” Aoba sighs. “So much for going out to celebrate today, eh Ren?”

“Ah, yes it would seem travelling in this weather would not be favorable,” I nod back at him.

“Well, I’m sure Granny’s got a nice dinner planned for us anyway, but it would’ve been nice to go out –just the two of us- today, huh?” Aoba looks at me expectantly.

“As long as I can spend today with you, I’m happy,” I smile at him.

Truthfully, I’m thankful to be by Aoba’s side every day.

“Of course I am, too, but I just meant that I wanted to do something different because today is special.” Aoba reaches his hand towards me and ruffles my hair like he usually does.

“Oh well. I do think rain is pretty romantic, after all.” His beautiful smile captivates me. I grab his hand embrace him.

“Oi, Ren. Are you ok?” I bury my head into his neck and sniff his still-damp hair that smells like shampoo.

“R-Ren! That tickles! Haha, s-stop!” I feel his fist hit the top of my head softly and I’m brought back to my senses.

“A-Ah, I’m sorry, Aoba.” I feel a blush spread across my face and I feel shamed and embarrassed. “I got carried away again.”

“Really, Ren, don’t worry so much. I think it’s pretty cute, actually. You just took me by surprise.” His fist turns into a gentle pat on my head.

“Fluffy.” His hand lightly ruffles my hair again.

“Aoba…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Before he can respond, I place my hand on his chin and swiftly bring my lips to his. I feel him move to wrap his arms around me and kiss me back more passionately.

Without breaking the kiss, I’m pulled down onto the mattress on top of Aoba. I’m about to run my hands over his hair when, suddenly, I’m flipped over onto my back.

Befuddled, I look up at Aoba. His damp hair falls luxuriously over his shoulders and his eyes look so seductive. I’m about to ask what he’s doing but he opens his mouth first.

“Ren… Can I?”

It’s not so much a request for permission as it is a heads-up to me and he knows it.

I nod my head anyway and close my eyes as he leans down to continue our kiss.

His lips part and he starts to nibble on my bottom lip, moaning softly. His tongue prods lightly at my top lip to ask for entry and I comply. He slips in and licks around the bottom of my tongue. I entwine my tongue with his, rolling my tongue into his mouth, tasting every nook of his mouth. Little moans drip into my mouth as we kiss, making my spine shiver.

Probably noticing my reaction, Aoba places his hands on my sides, gently running his fingers over my ribs down to my hips and back up in a seductive manner.

“...! Aoba..!”

His hands move back up to my chest where I feel his fingertips lightly graze my nipples over my shirt. I open my eyes half-way to look at his eyes doing the same. He licks my lips that are still parted then hums in a low voice. His eyes look glassy and sultry in a way that gets to me all the way down in my groin.

Unintentionally, a growl escapes my throat making Aoba chuckle above me. He takes his mouth off of mine and begins moving his lips over my jaw and down my neck while his hands busy themselves teasing my nipples and chest over my clothes. I shudder, a gasp escaping my lips.

Right when I do, Aoba is moving down my body, his hand pawing at my erection through my jeans.

“Haah… Aoba..!”

He’s being so aggressive today… I want to take over and make him mine right now, but I’m even more curious as to what he’ll do next.

His hand stops to move up to the button of my pants with his other hand, quickly undoing both the button and zipper. He adjusts himself on his knees to pull my pants and boxers down, exposing my heated flesh to the cold air. I sit up to look at him as he gives me a devious smirk.

He traces a finger over my entire length, down to my balls, teasingly.

“Uhnn… Aoba…” His name leaves my mouth breathlessly as I twitch under his touch.

“Heeh… You’re really sensitive today, Ren…” The sensuality in his voice makes me weak.

Just as I’m about to speak up, he kisses the base of my erection wetly, making lewd noises I couldn’t ignore if I wanted to.

“Do you want my mouth, Ren?” he teases.

Unable to resist him, I nod almost immediately.

“So cute…”

As quickly as he says that, the head of my cock disappears into his warm mouth. He starts licking my sensitive underside and slit slowly, teasingly, bobbing his head up and down slightly. The friction isn’t enough…

He pulls off suddenly with a pop and looks at me while he replaces his mouth with his hand, stroking me gently at the base.

I manage to choke out a gasp at the sultry way his eyes are gazing into mine, seemingly satisfying him as he breaks eye contact to put his mouth back onto my throbbing erection; precum oozing down the tip already.

He sloppily swirls his tongue around the width of my shaft and I have to restrain my hips from bucking up into his throat with all of my strength.

I can hear him sucking, sending a tingle all the way up my spine. He starts bobbing his head again but at a much faster pace than before; his cool, damp hair tickling my thighs in the most amazing fashion.

As I begin nearing the edge of climax, panting hotly with his name dripping from my lips affectionately, he pulls off again and pulls off his shirt. His exposed chest looks so soft and smooth after a shower… I feel like I could come just from watching him but I’d rather not stop now.

He looks at me as if he can read my thoughts and stands up, taking off his pants so he stands before me completely naked. My eyes immediately fall to his flushed erection with precum beading at its tip.

He takes my arm which had been at my side and kisses down my forearm, dropping down to his knees again to remove my pants and underwear from my ankles.

When he comes back up, he pushes my chest gently so I fall back onto the mattress and straddles my lap. His cool flesh feels really good on mine.

His hands roam sensually over my abdomen up to my chest, stopping to tease my nipples once again. I gasp at the sensation on my over-sensitive skin.

He stops his hands and leans his head down to me, nipping at my throat by my ear, licking at each bite mark as he leaves it.

“Mmmm, Ren…”

He starts grinding on my lap. I can’t take much more teasing…

“Aoba… Please.. Haah..!”

Just as I start thinking I’m going to flip him onto the bed and ravish him, Aoba grabs my hand and pours lubricant onto two of my fingers from a tube he pulled seemingly from nowhere.

“I’m borrowing these then.”

A blush spreads across his face as he says this and then he brings my lubricant-coated fingers to his ass and begins to massage himself with my middle finger.

“Ah, haah!”

“…Aoba.”

When he pushes his finger in, the sound he makes is almost too much for me to handle. I struggle to keep from moving my hands and let Aoba do the work.

By the time Aoba has managed three of my fingers, I’m ready to thrust inside him right then and there but I wait for the ‘ok’ from Aoba.

“A-aah..! Ren… I’m going to put it in.”

The most I can do, behind my foggy state of mind, is nod at him shakily while he slicks me up in lubricant.

It feels like an hour waiting until I’m fully seated inside him; my breaths an exasperated puff of heat in front of my face.

“I-I’m gonna.. move now…”

The adorable flush on Aoba’s face turns me on so much, my hands on his hips are trembling and beginning to sweat.

He moves up and down on my lap slowly at first, but as I notice his breathing becoming faster, he stops lifting himself as high and instead grinds down on me.

“..! Aoba..!”

I take this chance to grip his hips firmly and start thrusting up into him. After the intense build-up, I feel as though I can’t control myself.

I want the both of us to drown in each other.

“Ah…! Hah! Renn!!” Aoba practically screams, his grip on my chest giving out as he falls limp onto me.

With his incredibly beautiful hazel eyes, he looks at me pleadingly and I turn to him as he mashes his lips onto mine.

“Mmf! Haah...!”

The way his mouth slips off mine with each thrust is so sexy I can’t help wanting to hear it over and over again. I move my hands from Aoba’s hips and grab his cheeks for leverage to begin thrusting with more fervor. My grunting becomes growling.

“Ah..!! R-Re..nn..! Ha..aah..!”

His lips move from mine into the crook of my neck and his arms snake around the top of my head, grabbing my hair at its roots.

“Mmmf.. fuuh..! Aahn!” He tries to muffle his moans into my neck and shoulder without much use.

From his position on my chest and the grip on my hair, he scoots his thighs up towards my waist, bending his knees and he starts thrusting back against my movements. I can feel his leaking erection rubbing in between us in time with our movements.

I feel my climax approaching fast.

“..nn..fuu..haah..! Rreeenn..! I-I’m..!”

“Haah, hah..! Aoba..!”

I speed up my hips into Aoba’s sweet spot a few more times before I harshly plunge into his depths, releasing my pent-up arousal. Aoba comes at probably the same time as I hear his broken screams and the warm wet sensation that spreads between our over-heated abdomens.

We both still, post-orgasm, basking in the afterglow and catching our breath. The rain has died down, but hasn’t stopped completely.

I cradle Aoba in my arms and roll the both of us onto our sides before pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

Sleepy, Aoba looks at me and flashes a wide smile, breathing slowly.

“It’s still only noon, Ren. Hehe.”

“Ah, we probably shouldn’t sleep like this, Tae is still at home, after all.”

“Heeeeh, you’re right…” He buries his face in the sheets. “But I’m too tired to get up right now.”

“Just five more minutes then,” I nod.

 

After what was admittedly more than five minutes, I manage to coax Aoba out of bed and remove the dirty sheets. Aoba gets dressed first and I follow suit.

“Why don’t we go for a walk since the rain’s not so bad now?”

I perk up to his suggestion with a hint of worry in my voice.

“Is that a good idea? It’s still plenty wet outside. It could be dangerous.”

“Don’t worry; we won’t head too far out. I just figured it was a little lonely to stay inside on our birthday. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes, I suppose it would be a waste.”

“Then it’s settled!” he beams at me.

We head downstairs, put our shoes on, and grab our coats. Before opening the door, Aoba calls out, “Granny! We’re going for a walk! Message me if you need anything!”

From somewhere in the house, I hear Tae call back, “Ren! Make sure he locks the door this time!”

“Understood!” I reply, as Aoba turns to me blushing.

“Ren!”

I smile mischievously, my fang grazing my bottom lip.

“Tae’s orders, Aoba.”

He grumbles on his way out the door as I follow, locking the door in his stead.

 

As I thought, many shops are closed due to the rain and there are few people on the streets. Even though the rain has subsided for the most part, I take care to hold the umbrella above the two of us so as to not get either of us wet.

“I really like the smell of rain, how about you, Ren?”

“Certainly, it is very refreshing, though I can’t say the weather is itself too inviting.”

“Yeah, but a change of pace is always welcome in my book.”

Our conversation is light and pleasant as we stroll down the block away from our home.

We turn the corner onto the shopping district to see just a few more people on the streets. Thinking to myself, I’m grateful there aren’t many people here as opposed to regular business days.

“Wanna drop in on Mizuki?”

“Should we really be interrupting him during work, Aoba?”

“I’m guessing business is as slow there as anywhere else, thanks to the rain. He wouldn’t mind if we just stopped by to say ‘hi’.”

“Alright.”

We take the normal route down to Dry Juice’s territory, greeting its friendly members along the way to Black Needle.

We arrive in the alley with the biggest concentration of Dry Juice members outside Black Needle, at which point Aoba asks if Mizuki is inside. After a short confirmation, we head inside.

“Yo, Mizuki!” Aoba’s voice booms through the soft bass of the music playing inside the bar.

“Ah! Aoba! And Ren! What brings you two here today?”

“Nothing in particular; I’m off work today so we decided to go out.”

“Huh? Today of all days? I’m not sure if you noticed, but it’s totally raining.” Mizuki raises his eyebrow at Aoba and sneers.

“No kidding? I figured we’d just bring an umbrella and pretend to be Clear today,” he says, swinging our dripping umbrella in front of Mizuki.

The way they poke fun at each other makes me feel that I’ll never be this comfortable with anyone other than Aoba.

“Sooo? Do I look any more… mature?” Aoba grins widely at Mizuki.

“Hm? You still look like a scene kid in his teens. Why?”

“Hey! I always look cool!” Aoba’s ploy to get Mizuki to remember his birthday backfires and he fumes at him.

“Haha! Just Kidding! Happy Birthday, you two! Care for a celebratory drink?”

I don’t actually know what Aoba has told our friends about the two of us sharing a birthday, but no one seems to be bothered one way or another.

“Sure, just one is fine. How about you, Ren? You up for a drink, since Mizuki so generously offered?”

“Are you implying I’m not always generous?”

“If the shoe fits,” Aoba shrugs at him and turns back to me, while Mizuki pretends to scoff at his comment.

“Ah, alright, just one then.”

 

A bottle of scotch later, I bid farewell to Mizuki while Aoba laughs and stumbles awkwardly on my shoulder. It seems that he’s still weak to Mizuki’s challenges when it comes to drinking and they downed the whole bottle between just the two of them.

“Aoba, you drank way too much. You should already know your limits.”

“Pssh. C’mon, Ren. ‘Was I s’posed ta do when that basstardd started ta badmouth mee??”

“You could have not drunk yourself into a stupor. You reek of alcohol and we still have to get home in the rain.” I probably sound irritable, but I’m more worried about him than anything.

“’M not that drunk, Reeen. Iii know when ‘m drunk and ‘m NOT drunk.”

His slurred speech and out-of-control speaking volume tell me otherwise.

“You wouldn’t even drink the glass of water Mizuki put out for you. Tae is going to be furious with you for drinking before dinner tonight.”

“Yer no fun, Ren,” he grumbles at me.

 

By the time we make it back to our street, Aoba is more or less sobering up. I had to hold him up most of the way while holding the umbrella over us as the rain became heavy again.

Standing in front of the house, I notice that somewhere along the way, the sun had begun to set.

I open the door almost reluctantly and call out to Tae.

“We’re home!”

Just then, Tae walks into the entrance hall and I can swear the vein on her forehead could pop.

“YOU’RE LATE FOR DINNER AAAND YOU’RE DRUNK!!??!”

“…Sorry, Granny… We just had—“

“AHEM.”

“-sigh- _I_ just had a few drinks with Mizuki. I promise, I’m not drunk –or, not anymore, at least.”

“Harumph! Hurry up and wash up for dinner, Stupid Grandson!”

She stomps away into the kitchen, leaving us to trudge upstairs after removing our muddy shoes. I didn’t quite believe Aoba was truly sober when he said that to Tae, but after that tongue-lashing, I don’t think he could be buzzed anymore.

“Aoba, are you alright? Dinner could exacerbate your condition.”

“Ah, I’ll be okay… Sorry about that, Ren. I have a bit of a headache, but it’s nothing serious. The walk home really helped. Thanks for taking care of me the whole way.”

“The pleasure is mine.”

 

Downstairs, Tae seems to have calmed down considerably. She’s laid out a delicious-looking feast; although I worry Aoba won’t have the stomach for it as we sit at the table on either side of Tae.

I turn to look at him, but the drool accentuating his wide grin dismisses my worries.

“I’ll overlook your stupidity just for tonight. –sigh– Ren, thanks for being responsible for this bum even though it’s your special day, too.”

“Ah, no not at all. This day is for the both of us, after all. I’m glad I could look after Aoba at all.”

“Ah ahh! Come on, Ren! You’re making me look really bad!”

“You’re doing that by yourself, Idiot Grandson!”

“Eeeh??? Why’s everyone so mean to me today!?”

He sits with a pout on his face, grumbling, while Tae serves the three of us the most appetizing Beef Katsu I’ve ever smelled.

I feel so fulfilled to be able to enjoy this with the both of them, and to be honest, I sometimes worry I might wake up from this dream…

 

“Thanks for the awesome dinner tonight, Granny!” he smiles at her while moving to clear the table and do the dishes.

“...Hmmph. Happy Birthday, Aoba. Happy Birthday, Ren. Goodnight,” she calls to us as she walks out of the kitchen.

I help Aoba wash and dry the dishes and we’re done in no time.

“Hey, Ren?”

I look down at him, “Yes, Aoba?”

“I know today wasn’t really anything special—”

“That’s not true. Today was plenty special.”

“Ah, no, I mean, of course it was, but I wanted to do something out of the ordinary _because_ today means so much to the both of us… And not just us, but Nii-san, too…”

The mention of Sei stops me in my tracks. We’re both eternally grateful to him for the gift he’s given us, but we’d also agreed that Sei isn’t really gone, either.

“Aoba…” I envelop his smaller frame in my arms.

“It’s Nii-san’s birthday, too, so let’s wish him a happy birthday, right Ren?”

“Yes, definitely.”

He turns to return my embrace and touches his forehead on my chest.

“Happy Birthday, Nii-san!!”

“Happy Birthday, Sei!!”

We smile at each other and he leans up to kiss me chastely, and not at all sexually. I wrap my arms around him tighter and softly whisper “I love you” into the crown of his head beneath my chin. His hands grip at my shirt and he replies, “Un, me too. I love you, Ren.”

After a long moment of silence between us, we head upstairs.

 

“Ren. I think I’m gonna shower again… haha.”

“Sure, go ahead.” I begin to strip off my slightly damp clothes to change into pajamas.

“…I was wondering if you might like to join me..?”

“…”

My mind goes blank, a blush radiating over my face. I turn to Aoba and see his face a matching shade of red.

“…I would like that.”

Without looking to see if I’m following him, he leaves for the bathroom. I grab a couple of towels from the closet and go into the bathroom after him.

 

“Haah. Mmf! Ren…”

In the small changing room of the bathroom, our hands roam each other’s bodies, shedding clothes, while our mouths devour each other.

“Uhn! Aoba..!”

He kicks off his socks while I push him into the main bathroom and turn the shower-head on.

I finish peeling all of his clothes off and run my hands all over his soft and kind-of sweaty body; from his arms to his back to his ass and then to his flushed erection.

“..! A-ah! Haah... Ren..!”

His hands pull my pants off and then make their way to my face so he can pull my face closer to his to stick his tongue as far down my throat as it can go.

I wrap my arms around his thin waist and pull him closer to me, rubbing our erections together in the process. I lead him into the shower without stopping my groping hands, the water running down both our bodies.

“..Nn! Ren.. Your fingers…”

Nodding, I bring my fingers to his lips. He begins to suck on them and coat them in a thick layer of saliva. Then, I bring my hand back down and start to finger him carefully.

His legs are trembling beneath him, so I securely hold him up with one arm while the other is busy loosening up his insides.

I feel that he’s loose enough for me to enter. Perhaps thinking the same, Aoba begins to loosely stroke me, slicking me up with both our precum.

“…Aoba… Is it ok..?”

“…Yeah… I’m ready…”

I lift up one of his legs and start to guide my length into his entrance; Aoba’s arms are around my neck holding him steady.

Slowly, I push up inside him. His soft, controlled whimpers make my head feel dizzy while I try to pace myself.

He’s still pretty loose from this morning, so I start moving sooner than normal.

“Haah…”

“Nn! …Hah! Ren..!”

The running water slicks my movements, allowing me to move faster and hit deeper. It doesn’t take long for me to find Aoba’s prostate and thrust directly into it.

My lips on his, I try to devour the delicious voice coming from Aoba. His tongue licking my fangs, I inadvertently growl at the sensation.

Amidst the running water, heated gasps and moans, and the slick, slapping of skin, Aoba’s sweet voice is pleading.

“Haah! Ren! I’m... not gonna last..!”

“I’m at my limit, too..!”

His legs wrap around my waist, letting me in even deeper than before.

My climax hits fast. I bury my face into the crook of his neck, grunting in release.

I continue rocking my hips into Aoba as I feel his grip lose strength and a high-pitched cry rip from his throat.

Carefully, I pull out and put his unsteady legs back onto the shower floor, still holding him up firmly. The water washes everything down the drain; a relief in itself.

“…Aoba, are you alright?”

He doesn’t say anything for a while, probably due to exhaustion.

“…Yeah. I’m just catching my breath.”

He closes his eyes for a moment before returning to meet my gaze in a tender smile.

“We should get out soon, huh?”

“Do you need help bathing?”

“Huh? Sure. Thanks, Ren.”

He turns to grab the bottle of body wash and washcloth to hand to me. Then he turns his attention to the shampoo bottle.

“Can I wash my hair in the meantime?”

“Go ahead; I’ll do your back for you.”

I lather the washcloth with soap and bring it to his pretty, flushed skin, almost like I’m polishing fine porcelain. I quickly dismiss the embarrassing thought, continuing to work on the task at hand.

We switch places and Aoba washes my back for me as well while I wash my hair and we rinse off not long after we deem ourselves clean enough.

 

Back in our bedroom, the rain seems to have finally stopped. The night feels refreshing; a sentiment more than likely shared by Aoba because he walks over, towel around his shoulders and in pajamas, to open the window.

“It’s so nice after it rains… Don’t you think so, Ren?”

“Certainly, the air feels very cool tonight. Incidentally, be careful to not catch a cold, Aoba. Do you want me to dry your hair for you?”

“Nah, I’m getting away from the window, I got it. I’ll dry my hair, too, no worries.”

As I start worrying whether I’m nagging him too much, Aoba plops down next to me on the bed and curls up next to my lap.

“I’m really glad we can be together like this… Sometimes, I wonder if I’m dreaming and I might wake up from this at some point…” He slides his hand over my thigh in a comforting caress.

“Ah… I know I’m being silly here, hehe, sorry Ren,” he scratches his head in embarrassment but I stop his hand and entwine our fingers.

I feel so happy and at ease knowing that I’m not the only one who feels that way.

“I’m really here with you right now, Aoba,” I pause to bring his hand to my lips and kiss it sweetly.

“I won’t go anywhere, I promise.”

His face turns red but he doesn’t avert my gaze.

“Yeah. I know. Thank you for being here –by my side, Ren.”

He sits up to dry his hair with the towel, at which point I turn to help. When he’s satisfied, he gets up to hang the towel, returning immediately to the bed and my side.

“Let’s get some shut-eye, yeah?”

“Yes, you have work tomorrow after all.”

“Ugh, and I was having such a nice time with you,” he nudges me playfully with his head.

“Aoba?”

“Hmm?”

“Happy Birthday.”

Yeah, Happy Birthday to you, too, Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes in grammar/spelling, please let me know! i tried my hardest to correct everything :p  
> p.s. yes, the title is a JDA song.


End file.
